Dangerous Newcomers
by TheUSADWMATeam
Summary: The DWMA receives new students from their American branch, The USA DWMA. It's a place the students rarely heard about. But when Maka decides to investigate these newcomers, she might uncover dark secrets about them and just why they're here. But one thing's for sure: these newcomers are dangerous.


**Hey everyone! This is Team USADWMA, a trio of friends who decided to write this story. We're also on Wattpad, so don't worry, nothing is stolen. In this story we are Lara, Gustavo and Sabrina. We're all friendly and hope that you'll like our story!**

* * *

It was a crisp morning; a normal day in Death City. The sky was a clear blue, the Sun laughing it up. Students of the DWMA are seen by normal humans as they rush up the steps to their school. Today was a new day, a new opportunity. But they weren't expecting to find a surprise in class Crescent Moon.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be doing something different. I was hoping to dissect some more animals, but for now, we have new students." Professor Stein told the class as they sat in their seats.

"New students?" Asked Maka Albarn, looking over at her partner, Soul, in wonder. Soul, on the other hand, didn't look to care.

"So what? We get new students all the time, big deal." He mumbled.

"However, these students aren't your typical new classmates. They are exchange students from the DWMA's United States branch. Lord Death himself asked for them to be here, with our growing troubles from the Kishin." Stein further explained.

"Wow, these guys must be strong." Maka breathed.

Six students entered in from the classroom door. Everyone was silent and all eyes fell upon them. Stein spoke once more.

"These are your new classmates. Lara and her Meister Elizabeth, Sabrina and her Meister Gustavo, and Arianna and her Meister Aidan." He announced, pointing to each person as he said their names.

Whispers broke out among the students as they sized up the new students.

"They look tough..."

"Wow! I wonder if I could learn from them."

"Tsubaki, they're trying to be bigger stars than me!" Black Star growled angrily.

Tsubaki sighed, and continued to watch the new kids.

"Now, let's have them give a demonstration of what you can do. Anyone want to go first? How about Lara and Elizabeth." Stein called them out.

Lara wore a frightening smirk. "With pleasure. Elizabeth, you up for an outstanding performance of our Soul Resonance?"

Elizabeth grinned, nodding. "Waiting on you."

With a flash of brilliant white light, Lara flew into the air, and transformed. Elizabeth then caught her. Lara's weapon form was a sword; The blade was blue at the base, and white at the top. The colors were separated with a diagonal slash. Her hilt was silver and gray, each side was decorated with three spikes. In the middle of the hilt was a single green eye.

"Hey Soul, she has that eye on her weapon form like you." Maka whispered.

The class went silent again and they watched intently.

"Soul Resonance!" The pair shouted, and they began to radiate white light. Elizabeth moved swiftly, jumping up level after level of desk and then launching off the top level, aiming Lara straight down to the floor.

"TIDAL SHOCK WAVE!" She shouted, plunging her weapon partner into the floor. The floor cracked and a shock wave knocked everyone back against the wall.

Stein, after returning to his spot clapped rather indifferently. "Very powerful demonstration, well done. Your souls are very strong but understanding. You both are good together."

Lara transformed back to her human state and the pair bowed. They stepped back as students clapped.

"Huh. They are good, but I'm still better!" Black Star shouted cockily.

"They do seem to have a good stable connection." Death the Kid commented. Patty was gaping at them in awe while Liz simply nodded.

"They do seem a bit violent though. Watch out for that." She replied.

"We've also been through Duel Arts. Our group can link Souls, Professor." Gustavo spoke.

"Is that so? Care to show the class?" Stein asked, who had perked up from Gustavo's words.

He nodded, turning to the rest of his group. "Everyone ready?"

Sabrina and Arianna transformed; Sabrina was a scythe and Arianna was an axe. They all stood in a triangle, eyes closed, until their three souls were visible.

"Woah..." Came from the seated kids.

Their souls then connected, and a big, white soul surrounded the trio.

The students began to clap again, and they all returned to their normal selves.

"Now, I want everyone to welcome these new students like proper DWMA representatives. Class dismissed!" Stein called from the floor, after his usual failed attempt to wheelchair out of the room.

Soul growled. "These students are too advanced. I don't like that."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Too cool for you? I'm going to go talk to them, see if they will share some knowledge."

She hopped down the rows of seat to the front, where other students had come to talk. Maka caught the attention of a few.

"Hi! You're Lara and Gustavo, right?" Maka asked, shaking their hands.

Lara nodded, while keeping a careful eye on her meister behind Maka, who was speaking to some boys.

"Yeah. Fresh from America's DWMA." Gustavo replied. "Um, Lara, Elizabeth is about to have another OCD seizure."

Lara yelped and shot off to her meister.

Maka laughed and shook her head. "Well, her and Kid might get along."

Gustavo then looked back to Maka. "So, what is it you want?"

It was then that Maka had a good look at the new students, noticing their features and clothing.

Lara, who had run off, was wearing a navy blue tank top with a human soul on it. The shirt was a bit too short as some skin was showing; the fabric ended just above her bellybutton. Along with it, she wore jean shorts that barely reached her knees. The jeans were cuffed at the top of her knees. She had red sneakers that showed unfinished drawings of an arctic wolf on the left one and an eagle on the right one, and short strawberry blonde hair. On her ears were earrings depicting dragons, and a silver and black spiked bracelet sported her right arm. And, upon a closer inspection, was the faint remains of a scar vertical to her left eye, most likely from a past battle.

Sabrina, who was standing nearby, was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with white patterns on it, shorts with suspenders and black, knee-length converse; she had wavy long, brown hair.

Gustavo wore a button down flannel and black skinny jeans with several rips, buttons, and a chain; his sleeves were rolled up, showing the tattoos on his left arm and the wristbands in his right arm. He wore a metal rosary around his neck, a Celtic cross in the center , his left hand was gloved, his hair was short and dark, and his Vans were checkered black and red.

Lara returned from her Meister who had calmed down once more and was now talking to Kid and the sisters. Maka returned her attention to Gustavo. "I just wanted to welcome you guys." She told him sincerely.

Lara stood there as they talked. "Gustavo, they finished prepping the house we're going to live in."

Gustavo turned to her and replied. "I call the biggest room!"

Lara growled, her left arm transforming into a blade on anger instinctively. "Don't expect everything you want..."

Gustavo looked calm, but in his eyes was his fire. "If i didn't expect everything, i wouldn't be banned from Monte Carlo would I?"

Lara stood silent for a second, then snickered with a mischievous glint in her emerald green eyes. "Fine. But just so you know, the biggest room is built to hold 2 people."

"Fine then." Gustavo said, obviously defeated.

Lara started to walk, then turned. "By the way, i talked to the others, from now on you cook everything."

"WHAT!" Gustavo screamed.

Lara laughed and skipped off to the rest of the group, who were answering questions in a team effort.

Maka spotted Gustavo again. "Well, you guys seem like good friends."

Gustavo chuckled, then turned to her. "Yeah, we're cool, we've been friends a long time."

Sabrina, Gustavo's weapon went over to where Gustavo and Maka were standing.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina, you must be Maka. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Sabrina nodded and turned toward Gustavo.

"I needed to tell you something. Professor Stein wants us to come here tomorrow and practice so he knows our strengths and weaknesses. Oh, that reminds me, everyone wants scrambled eggs with bacon, toast and strawberries. Lara told me you were the cook."

Gustavo looked upset that he had to cook that much food for that many people. " Fine, it's not like I have a choice do I?" Gustavo looked at Sabrina hoping she would say yes but instead she shook her head, no.

Maka, desperate to change the subject, asked Gustavo. "So, you're Americans, right?"

"Well, half of us anyway. To be fair, the closest thing we all have in common is the fact we can speak English...Everything else is very different."

Maka's mind began to form some questions, but decided to hold them for another day. Then, Maka heard the thud of footsteps approach her, so she turned around to find her friends, all eying her and the exchange students.

Soul focused on Maka. "Hey Maka, we're leaving. Are you coming or do you want to stay?"

Maka nodded towards Soul. "Sorry, gotta go. It was nice meeting you." She waved off, then ran towards her friends, who were already walking outside.

Except for the new students, it was pretty much the same as every other day was: they had class, Professor Stein tried to get them to dissect something, and Black Star fought some stranger. By the end of the day, they all went to their homes exhausted, like any other kid after a long day.

Morning came by quickly, at least for Soul anyway, who's morning seemed to follow its everyday pattern of Blair waking him up an hour early, Maka making that a bigger problem than it needs to be, and heading off to the academy after breakfast. As they walked the streets, however, a faint sound seemed to come from somewhere.

"Do you hear that Soul?" Maka asked her weapon, her curiosity already alert.

"Can we not get involved with something at least once?" Soul whined, trying to talk Maka out of an investigation.

Maka ignored Soul's complaints, and followed the sounds to the woods surrounding the city.

"Maka, I know it's an hour early, but can't we just turn back? This doesn't concern us." Soul pleaded again, determined to get her to leave this alone.

Maka just continued, adamantly searching for the source of the noise when she stumbled upon an opening. She realized the sound seemed to be coming from there, so she got a closer look.

In that opening, surrounded by trees, the exchange meisters stood, each holding their weapon. They stood in a triangle, and frankly, it didn't take a genius to figure out they were linking their souls. Maka just gazed as she watched their souls link together, their chemistry nearly immaculate; she continued to watch so intently, in fact, she didn't notice Soul sitting next to her, as enthralled as she was by the display of the newcomers.

Through the silence, Lara's voice rang out. "Boring! when do we get to do something fun?!"

The connection then broke, leading to a loud reaction from all of them. "Lara, we went over this…" Elizabeth began to tell her weapon, and the two started to talk back and forth as the others stared on.

Gustavo interrupted the argument. "Look, as fun as it is to watch you two fight, we need to practice whether we like it or not."

"I'm surprised you of all people would say something like that, considering that you have the attention span of a goldfish." Lara replied, the boredom of days without a fight finally getting to her.

Gustavo muttered something in a language neither Maka or Soul recognized, then Sabrina spoke for him. "Come on Lara, let's just get this over with… we've got a reputation to hold up back home anyway."

"Yeah, and back home is Miami, and Chicago, and New York, or...something. My point being there was always something to do there," Lara recounted, then she surrendered. "But alright then, let's just do this."

Again, the group performed without fail, their souls in perfect harmony. Maka couldn't help but begin to wonder what they meant by reputation, but her thoughts were interrupted when, literally out of nowhere, Professor Stein appeared at the opening. " Good work, there are some things you could work on, but besides that, that went perfectly. Also, Maka and Soul, you can come out now."

Maka and Soul exchanged looks and saw that Professor Stein and the exchange students were looking at them. "What are you doing here Maka?" Sabrina asked. " I heard something and thought Black Star got in trouble again." Maka lied. "Soul, what did you think of your new friends' performance?" Professor Stein was obviously trying to get under his skin. Soul rolled his eyes and Gustavo noticed.

" I'd know that look anywhere, Soul's jealous that he can't perform a Triangle Soul Resonance." Gustavo gloated. Soul's face grew bright red and he stomped over to Gustavo. Gustavo stomped his way over to Soul when he stopped and saw Maka stop Soul and Sabrina stop him.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything." Maka said.

Gustavo just looked into Soul's eyes, a smirk across his face. "I'm just messing with you, relax."

Soul, however, kept the same enraged look in his face before Gustavo added to his statement . "Yeah ...we're going to get along fine as wine, my friend."

Sabrina then stared at him and said. "Wow, did you really just say that?" Getting a chuckle from the group and embarrassment on her meister's face before they walked off.

Soul huffed. "What a condescending..."

"Don't dwell on it Soul, he was kidding. Besides, we put up with Black Star." Maka said, trying to calm him down.

Stein only looked on." Those kids are good, I'll give them that. I think that you might be seeing a lot more of them." And with that he walked on towards the academy, most likely.

After realizing how much time they had lost, Maka and Soul followed suit and headed to the academy. When they got there, they saw their friends gathered around Black Star, and that could only mean one of two things, so they rushed over.

Black Star then saw them. "Hey guys, look at this." He said, waving something in the air.

"What's that?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki looked at her. "Even I don't know what he's doing this time."

Black Star just answered. "C'mon, follow me!" He screamed as he started running, the others chasing only to be lead to a balcony in the academy's upper levels.

He then laid out in front of them 6 documents. "These are the newbies' transfer files." He bragged.

"How did you get those?" Kid asked, visibly appalled.

Black Star answered. "I stole them, obviously. And if you're wondering, these are going to help me figure out who their strongest are, so I can fight them."

"Why their strongest? And why fight them!?" Tsubaki followed asking, confused by Black Star's desires.

"Because their strongest could be their leader, and taking down their leader will show those guys just how amazing I am." Again , Black Star answered, before adamantly opening a file: Lara's.

Name: Lara Novack.

Age: 17

Height: 5'5

Birth Country: United States

Role: Weapon

Type: Sword

Death weapon's Comments: For starters, Novack is anything but calm and is the equivalent of a time bomb always set to one second; her entire personality isn't violent, as she cares deeply for her family and friends. As quick in combat as with her temper, her partner (see file) makes full use of her very powerful, destructive nature, as the pair seem extremely capable in the art of crowd control with their soul resonance. Maybe her only problem on the subject of combat is her fighting style: Very Aggressive, albeit effective, leaving herself exposed to an opponent who could expose that weakness. Overall, her attitude isn't the friendliest, but you certainly don't want to make her mad'

"Well, let's go then." Black Star proclaimed, signaling to Tsubaki.

"Wait, you only read one file." Kid pointed out.

"Listen, you'll never be as good as me by having second thoughts. Tsubaki, time to go." Black Star retorted, and with that he launched himself off the balcony and landed at the entrance of the school below.

Black Star Looked around, and luckily for him, Lara was standing there staring as he had practically fallen from the sky. "Hey, you!" He yelled, pointing at Lara.

Lara pointed to herself in question, to which Black Star replied with. "Yeah you, let's go!"

Lara, utterly confused, looked around and said. "I don't even know you, and you wanna fight me?" She continued after a large crowd had gathered. "Well, we've got an audience now, so if you want to fight, c'mon!"

Black Star heard footfalls and turned to find that the others had gotten there from the balcony. "Just in time, guys. Alright then, time to..." Black Star began, before he found himself cut off by a voice approaching Lara near the end of the stairs .

That voice turned out to be Gustavo, who had come up the stairs with Sabrina and Elizabeth when he loudly asked. "Hey, what's with the crowd? And is that Lara?!"

Elizabeth screamed. "Lara, what are you doing!"

Lara only shrugged in response and trotted off towards her partner. Elizabeth seemed to start talking, but Lara didn't pay much attention.

Black Star stared daggers at them. " Hey, what do you think you're doing, don't get in the middle of a fight ."

Gustavo took some steps towards him. "Listen, we don't want any problems, so why don't we all just move on?" He suggested, trying to avoid the obvious fight coming.

"No way, I say you just let us fight and you go on your way." Black Star replied, determined to follow through with his plan.

Gustavo looked at Lara, but before she could say anything, Elizabeth spoke out. "I didn't agree on this transfer just fight other students." She declared, and no matter how much Lara begged in that short amount of time, Elizabeth seemed indecisive.

When it looked like Elizabeth had made up her mind, Gustavo turned to Black Star. "Alright then, if you want a fight, you've got one." He challenged, and the started to stretch.

Lara and Elizabeth began to protest. " Hey, he was challenging me." Lara reminded Gustavo.

"I know, but now me and Sabrina got this. Also, who better to put in a capital display for us than the leader, huh?" Gustavo replied, clearly giving himself a boost at the end of his statement, as Sabrina walked towards him. The two looked at each other, then at their friends.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode." Black Star ordered.

"Right." Tsubaki obliged, ready to fight.

Tsubaki transformed, the Enchanted Sword taking form in Black Stars hand as the two waited for the fight to start.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Gustavo taunted. "Sabrina, let's go."

Sabrina held out her left hand, Which Gustavo took. He then dragged her towards him, grabbed her other hand, and spun, with a white light radiating as he did. When he finished his spin, a scythe was in his hands.

Maka, in the distance, studied the scythe. The top of the shaft bore the same Celtic cross Gustavo wore around his neck, and it had several runes which were each lined with gold. The bottom, where Gustavo seemed to grip it, was surrounded by a series of chains that connected to where Gustavo's wristbands would be. The shaft itself was black, and the blade, which had a number of spikes at the top and a saying in Latin inscribed in it, was a silver so pure, it reflected like a mirror. At first, Maka thought this weapon looked a lot like her father, but the more she looked, the more the likeness she thought they had disappeared.

Black Star and Gustavo seemed to size each other up, despite the distance, the crowd in absolute Silence.

Black Star rushed forward quickly, Maka barely able to follow him, as he began his attack. Then the sound of metal striking metal rang out as Gustavo, still in the same spot, parried Black Star's attack. Black Star, not expecting him to block his strike, fell back and restarted his onslaught. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty watched in awe as Black Star unfolded his and Tsubaki's power, leaving behind a cloud of smoke at the end.

When the smoke cleared, Gustavo was still in the same spot, but he appeared to have several wounds across him. He breathed heavily, crouching down in some pain as Black Star smiles proudly and some students started to praise him, however, Gustavo then stood, gathering attention to him.

"Not bad," He commented as he panted, but then he stopped, and looked at Black Star with a grin on his face. "My turn."

Gustavo stomped forward slowly, in contrast to Black Star's speed. Black Star made his way towards him and tried to attack, only to find that effort blocked. Gustavo threw his scythe, and then pulled back, quickly trapping Black Star in Chains before he could react, and progressed to send Black Star Flying with a hit from the cross on his scythe. As Black Star tried to figure out his next move, he found Gustavo looming over him, picking him up by his collar and doing the same thing he'd just done.

Black Star stood after his fall, and went on the offensive again. He struck from right to left, and thought Gustavo answered each blow with a block, Black Star noticed that the faster and more powerfully he struck, the sloppier Gustavo got in his defense. He was ready to start again when he felt a sharp pain, it was the Enchanted Sword. Black Star was about to do something when his opponent saw his opening, threw his scythe, and pulled Black Star towards him. Gustavo, as if to make a show of dominance, then proceeded to use his own scythe and power to beat Black Star to a pulp, despite how much Black Star had damaged him.

"Just stop it!" Someone Yelled, making Gustavo stop before delivering his final blow.

Gustavo looked at Black Star. "Let's do that again sometime. That was one great fight." He lauded out of breath, before grabbing his scythe and leaving a small cut in Black Star's cheek, either as a reminder or because of the cut Black Star had inflicted on him, before Sabrina transformed back and the crowd started to disperse.

Tsubaki transformed back and went towards Black Star, the rest doing the same. "Black Star, are you ok?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Did you guys watch me leave that guy a mark? I bet that one hurt." He answered weakly, still confident despite what could count as a big loss.

Soul sighed. "He's fine, just give it a couple of hours."

"See, told you they were something to look out for." Liz pointed out to Kid, who looked at Gustavo as he ... Kid really couldn't figure out what he was doing, actually.

"Speaking of which, where is that 'Gustavo' guy, anyway?" Liz asked, making Maka look at him, only to find him staring like a moron at who knows what… Wait, is he staring at what she thinks he's staring at?

"So, Tsubaki...This guy is Gustavo, y'know, the exchange guy?" She said, mainly to try and confirm her suspicions.

Tsubaki stood, and despite the entire fight, still extended her hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Tsubaki. Nice to meet you, officially."

Gustavo, who seemed dumbstruck, took a second to come up with coherent response after taking his eyes off Tsubaki. "Huh? Oh yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Gustavo, and uh, sorry for beating the hell out of your friend."

"Oh, Black Star, well he can get like that, so sorry for causing you so much trouble..."

Just then Sabrina walked over to Tsubaki and Gustavo.

"Oh, please, Gustavo LOVES to pick fights and that gives him a boost of confidence" Sabrina explained to Tsubaki.

At that comment, Gustavo seemed to take offense. "Sheesh, you're so good to me, you give such an accurate description of who I am."

Sabrina gave Sabrina and Gustavo and nice smile and walked towards Black Star. "C'mon , let's go." She Said as she started to drag him inside.

Maka looked at Gustavo and Sabrina, now openly bickering, and found herself surprised over the fact that Gustavo could beat the life out of Black Star one second And act like nothing happened the next.

Maka held their files, which she has grabbed from the floor of the balcony, she had to know more on these guys. Maka grabbed a file; Sabrina's file.

Name: Sabrina Blandon

Age:17

Height: 5'8

Birth Country: United States

Role: Weapon

Type: Scythe

Death Weapon's Comments: Sabrina is calm, intelligent and can go through the day without picking any fights, in other words, she is truly an ideal student. She has many natural talents and is kind to others around her, making her fairly know around with the students. Even though Sabrina is calm and can keep her cool, her partner (see file) is the total opposite which makes them a good team. In battle, she and her partner are extremely effective, working without a flaw. Her only downside might be the excessive honesty, but other than that, this girl's truly a delight.'

She looked up, and it appeared that everyone was going inside to their classes, so she decided to do the same.

Once inside, she was about to continue reading the files when Professor Stein rolled into the room, again failing, before addressing the students.

"Good morning class, it's great to see you all, and I think we can all agree it's great to see Black Star looking so great today." He joked, drawing laughs from the class.

Maka, however, only ignored this and got back to the files, grabbing one she figured would be interesting; Gustavo's.

'Name: Gustavo Lanz

Age:18

Height: 5'10

Birth Country: United States

Role: Meister

Death Weapon's Comments: There are no words to describe this kid. He's arrogant, he's impatient, he's irresponsible, he's aggressive, he constantly misbehaves, he's unbelievable immature, and if he's not doing something stupid, he's probably dead. Don't get me wrong, I like him, it's just that every teacher doesn't. Also, all he ever seems to do is two things: Stupid stuff and chasing after girls. In fact, one of The only reasons the academy hasn't gotten rid of him is his ability for combat. I swear, We've seen few people so attuned to combat as this kid, I believe him a true maestro, alongside the fact he and his partner (see file) are a sublime duo. Another reason is that the guy is pretty charismatic, but all in all, if you can stand him, you're good.'

"Yeah, you look worse than Leyla." Gustavo sneered.

Maka looked up from reading the files at that. Who was Leyla? She looked at Gustavo, and he was smirking at his apparent burn upon Black Star, while she then noticed Lara sitting a row behind him. Her lips were drawn back in an animal-like snarl, and she was giving him the fiercest death glare Maka had ever seen. Gustavo would've been stone dead if looks could kill.

" _Would you like to repeat what you just said, Gustavo?_ " Lara snarled from behind him, fists clenched tightly against her short pants.

Gustavo didn't look fazed by her tone of voice, nor by her body language. He only shrugged, acting like she was no threat to him at all. "Hey, I never cared for that girl. It's your problem if that offended you."

That drew the line for Lara. She quickly transformed her arm into a blade, and wrapped it around Gustavo's neck. "You better believe it offends me. If you think it's something to joke about, I won't think twice about sharing the pain of knowing your partner died." She snarled.

Gustavo narrowed his eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Lara laughed sourly. "It's the death bell for you. Now, if you want to avoid my true bad side, you better cut out your bullshit _right now_ , otherwise…" She jerked her blade and inflicted a small cut to the underside of his chin, "your head will cease to have a body."

Maka gulped; this girl was nothing but bad news. If that wasn't her true bad side... She couldn't even think of a worse attitude. Whoever Leyla must've been, Lara had been really close to her.

Lara retracted her arm from Gustavo and transformed it back to normal, her body still tense and ready to kill at any moment in time. She gradually focused back on Dr. Stein, who was rambling on about dissecting some random, poor creature.

Maka turned to Soul, who was daydreaming about who-knows-what. She sighed, wishing he'd at least help her out on getting to know these guys. She would wait until class ended before talking to them again, and maybe find out who Leyla was.

 _I don't even think I should ask about her. I don't know how Lara would react to my asking, and I'd rather not be stabbed to death in the classroom._ Maka thought gravely.

Soul noticed Maka staring at the new kids again, and rolled his eyes. He didn't like her giant interest with them; they were dangerous. Sure, Kishins and criminals they fought alike were dangerous, but something was different about those kids. He didn't like the looks of them, and from the little he'd observed, they knew they were dangerous.

Something about this whole chain of events made him afraid.


End file.
